Becky
by Sara Eleanor Rose
Summary: this story has been discontinued, however, I am leaving it up so that whoever wants to can use it for whatever reasons. Full permission on final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote/am writing this because I'm in a theatrical production of A Little Princess, playing the role of Becky. I'm also extremely addicted to Doctor Who, so this is partially writing itself. This takes place a year before Sara arrives at the school. I won't update until I get at least eight reviews, so please R&R. Please add any comments, suggestions, or requests as reviews. Thank you.

Rated T. Some material may not be suitable for children.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Little Princess, I only portray Becky in a play. i do not own Doctor Who, I've only become emotionally attached to most of the characters. I will most definitely cry when Ten regenerates.

* * *

Becky walked slowly up the stairs, weary from another hard day's work. Cook had been especially fierce today, he must've been in a good mood.

Becky finally reached the attic. As she dusted the rats off her bed, she thought for a moment how hungry she was, but realized that she was even more exhausted. She decided that sleep was the best option right now.

She had no sooner laid her head on the pillow than she heard a slight tapping at the door. She sat up, startled. Who in heaven's name would come to see her?

it couldn't be Miss Minchin. Her knock sounds more like an executioner making a house call. Cook didn't even bother to knock. Nobody else knew where her room was, or rather, nobody cared.

Becky got up and slowly made her way to the door and peeked out through the keyhole. She didn't see anything. She opened her door and looked out. Nothing. As she closed the door, she smelled something strangely sweet. It didn't smell like anything she had ever smelled in her 13 years. It was like...well, she didn't know!

She walked back to her bed and lay down. The whole room was full of it now. She breathed in deeply, and fell asleep, unaware that the smell had taken form and was watching her.

*** *** ***

Henrietta had finished her routine morning chores, and was taking a brief breather outside when she heard a strange grating sound.

**VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP**

It was getting louder.

She looked around wildly for the source of the sound, and saw something impossible.

terrified, she ran inside where she bumped into Becky, carrying coal scuttles, which she promptly dumped on Henrietta. Henrietta was so scared, she didn't even think to get Becky in trouble.

"Oh! Oh dear, I'm sorry!" said Becky, hurriedly attempting to dust off Henrietta. She looked up at her face to see that she was pale.

"Wot's wrong? Wot's 'appened?"

"I...I just saw..." Henrietta crossed herself before continuing.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't of this world."

Becky was stunned. "Wot d'you mean?"

Henrietta just shook her head and left to change her apron.

Becky watched her go, then stepped outside to see what had frightened her so.

She saw a big blue box with words on it that she couldn't read. Becky was far from frightened, she was intrigued.

She walked up to it. She breathed in, and her lungs were filled with the sweet smell that was in her room last night.

It startled her enough that she hesitated, and she heard a click coming from the box. She scurried back inside like a frightened rabbit.

*** *** ***

It was about twenty minutes later. Becky was scrubbing the floor of the entrance hall when a knock came at the door. She got up and quietly entered the Missus' office.

" 'scuse me, Ma'am."

"Becky!" Miss Minchin shrieked at her. "You know you are not allowed in here unless I send for you! Go back to your duties at once!"

"Yes Ma'am, but there's some-one at the door."

Miss Minchin was taken aback for a moment. "Yes, well, thank you, I suppose. Now get back to your duties."

Becky curtsied and went back to her scrubbing.

Miss Minchin went to the door just a moment later. She was greeted by a tall man wearing a long brown coat and a huge grin, and a young woman with blonde hair. Becky sat up and watched them from a corner of the room.

"Hello!" The man said brightly.

"Hello," Miss Minchin responded politely. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Maria Minchin."

"That would be me."

"Oh good! I'm John Smith and this is my associate, Rose Tyler." The blonde woman nodded, and her eyes strayed to Becky, who quickly looked down and resumed her scrubbing. Mr Smith continued.

"I understand you've been expecting me." Becky's eyes drifted upwards again.

Miss Minchin frowned. "I...I don't believe so."

Mr Smith held up a pad of paper. "I'm the Inspector. You made an appointment with me a week ago."

Miss Minchin glanced at it. "Oh yes, of course. I beg your pardon. Do come in."

Becky looked at the pad of paper. It was blank. She froze, staring at Mr Smith. She didn't notice Miss Minchin walking towards her.

"Rebecca!" Becky jumped.

"You know perfectly well it is not your place to stare at visitors! Leave this room at once!"

Becky jumped up. "Please mum, I'm sorry mum! But there's somethin' you-"

"Now! Leave this room or leave your place!"

She ran out, throwing her apron over her head. Miss Minchin turned back to her visitors. "I'm terribly sorry, she's only been working here a few months and I'm finding her hard to break in."

Miss Tyler spoke. "Still, bit harsh, don't you think?" She turned to her companion, who was staring off the direction that Becky was running. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Mr Smith?"

He continued staring for a moment, then turned back to Miss Minchin.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you quite all right, Mr Smith?"

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit under the weather."

He turned and headed back towards the door.

"Is it alright if we come back tomorrow?"

"Oh! Well, certainl-"

"Splendid! Come along, Rose."

Just as sudden as they had arrived, they were gone, leaving Miss Minchin feeling quite flabbergasted.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was hard for me to write, and is the reason for the T rating.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Little Princess or Doctor Who.

* * *

Rose was confused and a bit disgruntled.

"Doctor? What was that all about?"

"Rose, do you remember why we came here in the first place?"

"because your timey-wimey detector went ding."

"Yes, now! Did you happen to notice anything strange about that little girl?"

"Yeah, actually. She was staring at you."

"No, Rose, she wasn't staring at me. She was staring at the psychic paper."

"You don't think she knows about it, do you?"

"Not sure. It's possible, very possible, but how?"

"She'd have to practically be a genius!" Rose said, chuckling.

The Doctor stopped.

"Maybe not..."

"What d'you mean?"  
He started walking again.

"Something else i noticed, she left the faintest smell of time energy behind as she ran."

"That must've been what set off the detector."

"Yes, but how did she pick it up in the first place? Not many scullery maids from the early 1900's are exposed to time energy in their everyday life."

He turned to Rose with a glint in his eye. "i think we need to have a chat with this little girl."

She smiled.

*** *** ***

Becky slammed the door to the kitchen and breathed heavily, her heart pounding in her ears.

A man with black hair and dark eyes walked over to her.

"What's happened to you, then? The Missus find you asleep in one of the students' rooms again?" he said, mockingly. This was Cook.

Becky jumped, obviously startled by the sound of his voice. She stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment, then walked past him over to Henrietta, who was chopping vegetables.

" 'enrietta," she started. Henrietta looked up.

"What do you want?"

"I think...I think I believe you."

*** *** ***

That night, Becky sat on her bed, thinking about the events of the day. What was that blue box? Why did it smell like her room? Who were those people? Why couldn't Miss Minchin see that the paper was blank?

These questions weren't enough to keep her from sleep, however, not when she'd been working all day.

However, the sound of her door opening jolted her awake. She looked and saw Cook coming in. Her heart immediately started pounding so hard, she thought it'd come bursting out of her chest. She was used to that feeling around Cook.

He approached her bed. She started crying.

"P-please don't." she stuttered. He ignored her.

*** *** ***

Cook had gone. Becky was laying on her bed, eyes closed, unable to move. She was only semi-conscious.

She heard her door open again. She wanted to jump out of her bed and run, but she still couldn't bring herself to move. She heard two people come in quietly. Neither one was Cook. She felt herself relax slightly, but she still didn't know who'd snuck into her room. She heard a female voice speak first.

"I think she's asleep."

They took a few steps forwards, then the other person, a man, spoke.

"No, she's not."

Becky recognised his voice immediately. It was the man with the blank paper. She wanted to scream but couldn't. He continued.

"I think she's unconscious."

As if on command, Becky began fading out of consciousness.

*** *** ***

"But why would she be unconscious?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I don't like this." Said the Doctor.

He walked over to the bed and noticed that her mattress was bloodstained. He immediately ran up towards her head and grabbed her face.

"Doctor! Doctor, what is it?"

He was silent for a moment, then let go of her. His voice was quiet and dark.

"You don't want to know."

*** *** ***

Becky woke up long enough to feel somebody take hold of her face. She would've gasped or yelped but she was distracted by the feeling that somebody was opening a door and looking into her head.

Whoever it was wasn't looking for anything specific, he just seemed to want to know about her. She was scared and tried to block off memories and push him out of her head, but she wasn't strong enough. He opened another door and entered her past.

_She was four. A woman was beating her across the face. She didn't know why. Now, she's eight. The same woman is holding her with one hand and accepting money with the other. She's being sold to a very large man. Now she's ten. She's back with the woman, being yelled at. the woman is saying, "You're worthless! You can't even clean up after yourself! No wonder your family didn't want you!" The woman is beating her again. Now it's earlier this year. She's being sold to Miss Minchin. It's that night. Cook is making his first visit to her room. It's last night, the sweet smell is in her room. It's only a few hours ago... _

She could see him off to the side, watching it all with a dark expression on his face.

Suddenly it was gone. The memory, the man in her head, everything was gone.

She was lying on her bed alone again.

She heard silence in the room. For a moment, she thought the people in her room had left, but the woman spoke.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

The man was silent.

Suddenly, Becky felt strong arms pick her up. She tensed slightly, remembering the dark expression, but relaxed as the arms gently cradled her. She wondered for a moment if this is what it felt like to be held by a father.

She faded fully out of consciousness.

*** *** ***

The Doctor spent a brief moment just sitting, looking at the battered and bleeding child in his arms. Then he stood up and walked across the room, bringing Becky with him.

"Right! Come on, then."

Rose was confused.

"Where are you going?"

He turned and looked at her like she'd just started sucking her thumb.

"I'm going back to the TARDIS."

"And you're taking her?"

"Yep."

"You know that's called kidnapping, right?"

"It's not kidnapping! I'll put her back when i'm done."

Rose knew there was no reasoning with him, so she followed him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter, but here it is.

If you don't review, i don't know you're reading, so please R&R.

_

* * *

_

_Becky was in her room, but something wasn't right about it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something just wasn't right. With every breath she took, her lungs were filled with that sweet smell. She breathed deeply for a few moments, but began to choke on it. It was becoming bitter, almost toxic. She couldn't breathe. She looked up and saw something standing, watching her. She tried to cry out to it for help, but her throat had tightened up. It's pale eyes just watched her, indifferent. From somewhere, she heard a man's voice calling her._

_"Can you hear me? You need to wake up now...wake up..."_

_She felt a sharp pain in her chest..._

_***************_

...and it woke her up. She sat bolt upright, gasping for air.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a huge, bizarre looking room. Once again, the air seemed to be made of that sweet smell. Her nightmare still fresh in her mind, she began to panic. A tall man with thick brown hair and brown eyes was standing over her. He was the same man who had been in her mind.

"No, hold on! It's okay! It's okay!" (she was starting to cry out) "shh shh shh, it's okay! You're alright."

She began to relax.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

She looked at his eyes and was momentarily struck by how old they looked.

"If you please sir, w-where am I?" she asked.

"You're inside the TARDIS." said a blonde woman who was walking over. She sat down and took Becky's hand."I'm Rose."

"And I'm the Doctor," the man said. "No 'sirs', just Doctor."

She nodded. "I'm Becky."

The Doctor smiled. "Hello Becky." he said cheerfully.

She looked at him, slightly startled, and realized she'd never had somebody use her name when they weren't yelling.

"Please, s-" she began, but was stopped by a warning look from the Doctor. She started again.

"Doctor, I still don't know where I am."

"You're safe, that's what's important."

She had so many questions, but the one she wanted to know the most was, "Wot's that smell?"

The Doctor looked at her, slightly startled. "You can smell that?"

She nodded nervously. Rose sniffed the air quizzically. "I don't smell anything."

"Becky," the Doctor started, turning Becky's attention back to him. "The paper I held up for Miss Minchin, what did it say?"

"Noffing, it was blank." she answered hesitantly.

The Doctor stared at her briefly, then suddenly pulled a odd looking stick-like thing out of his coat. He pushed a button on it and light came out of it. He held it in front of her face, and she heard a strange buzzing sound. She got the bizarre feeling that he was searching her head for something.

After a moment, he stopped. He looked at her again for a moment, then started grinning.

"Wot?" she asked nervously.

He just kept grinning. Then, he finally pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oooh, Becky! I knew there was something special about you, I just knew it!"

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the kind of cruddy ending, but oh well. Comments? Thoughts? Requests? Think it sucks? Tell me in reviews!


	4. I'm so sorrywritten permission

I'm afraid I won't be able to update this anymore due to a family emergency that's shaken me a little bit, and I have alot on my mind. I'm really sorry, and thank you for taking the time to read this and also for reviewing and/or favoriting. I am really very sorry.

However, if you are so inclined, I am hereby giving permission for anyone to rewrite/finish/edit/use in any way this story, its content, its dialogue, etc. Heaven knows I have no use for it now.


End file.
